The slow yet definite goodbye
by kawaisugarcane
Summary: After aiding the Noah in destroying the order, Allen doubts his family as well as himself. Tyki does his best to help his pained brother. Some Allen x Tyki and Allen x Road but no official pairings.


**Hi this is my first FanFic ^V^. A One Shot for Practice. (I'm a 15 year old girl by the way.) Ummm it may have some grammatical errors here and there since my native language is Spanish and not English. English is my second language. But anyways nice to meet you all and hope you enjoy it. It has some Allen x Tyki and a bit of Allen x Road but no official pairings.  
**

**PS: If anybody needs some help translating something English into Spanish feel free to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man in any way, Hoshino sensei does. But I am in fact a D. Gray Man fan.**

A cold feverish wind penetrated the white haired boys skin. He fell down to his knees surrounded by a lake of blood. He looked up at the dark sky. Tears clearly falling from his cheeks down to his devilish grin. They dripped to the blood covered floor. Screams, cries and fire made his ears want to explode at first. But they didn't making him acknowledge the beautiful "music" the screams actually were. A twisted thought indeed.

-...Are you happy now?- A man with a tall hat and tuxedo whispered from the boys behinds.

-...-The boy remained silent ignoring this man fully.

-Shounen... I asked you something...ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?- He repeated once again but this time with impatience

The boy slowly looked up at the man almost like if he had never noticed the man was ever there to begin with. His eyes narrowed and blank yet his mouth maintaining his crazy laughter. He didn't need to see the man to know who was behind him but sill what else could he do? As always it was none other than Tyki Mikk. One of his family members, a fellow brother. The most annoying one too.

-Why?...-he asked Tyki raising his voice a bit like if he had just intruded on his glorifying moment

-Hm? Why what?- Tyki blinked

-Why am I suffering and yet enjoying this so much...?- The boy cracked as he raised one of his hands toward his face hiding his maniacal laughter. Tears now of blood dripping from his bloodshot eyes.

- Why am I enjoying this? Why am I regretting this? - his body trembled like crazy. The boy could feel a huge mix of guilt and euphoria.

Tyki faked an amused face as he poked his index finger to his face and lowered his face to the right a bit imitating the Earl.

-Oh? Well...-Tyki rolled his eyes and childishly smiled closing his eyes-Well isn't that obvious stupid, its your Noah blood!-He offered Allen a hand

While smirking Allen remained silent. He already expected a stupid answer. This was Tyki after all. If only that joke would had made him laugh but it didn't. Suddenly a strange thought crossed Allen's mind. He was going insane. He had killed all of his friends and yet he was smiling! Allen knew he wasn't the hero he used to be. Things had changed and now...the Noah was his family. He felt horrible for what he had done but it confused him even more as he could also feel excitement flow onto his veins. He felt accomplished and full.

He bit his lips till they bleed. He scratched his face till they penetrated the skin. He shouted louder than never before pressing his arms on his face letting the tears flow down. The excitement and sadness was unbearable. He just wanted all of it to just stop and settle to a lone emotion.

Tyki lift his arm forward in a sign to help the white haired boy. He hid his eyes underneath his hat as he stared at the boys pure blue dazed eyes. Tyki remained silent waiting for the unknown. Suddenly Tyki heard a loud scream. He raised his eyes and saw the boy crawling to the ground. That's when he quickly realized Allen was having issues. The massacre might have been to much for the boy. No he knew it WAS too much for him. They were his friends after all. Slowly he refrained his hand back to his own chest where his heart was and literally looked down on the boy in pity.

Tyki could perfectly understand the pain of loosing your friends. He had lost his own back then when Allen...no he shouldn't think about that now. Allen was his brother now and that very same brother was in pain now. All he could do now was do his best to help him out.

The boy shouted and cried as Tyki kneeled enough so both of their eyes would meet once again. Tyki could see it clearly. This poor child had just lost himself to the Noah instinct. The 14th was probably taking over him at the very moment...if he hadn't already that is...

-Shounen...-He frowned. Allen faked not hearing but Tyki knew he did.- Don't you regret what you did?- A tiny tear fell from Tyki's left eye unconditionally.

For a moment an eternal silence clicked. The boy still crawled up on the floor, not even looking at Tyki 's eyes just sobbed again and again. It was hard on Tyki to bear but he waited while smoking his cigarette. And finally after a long god knows who wait the boy finally whispered - No...-

Tyki widened his mouth and eyes at this remark making him drop his cigarette incidentally. Had the boy just gulped down his regret and chosen to turn to the dark side? Allen Walker? THAT Allen Walker? The boy who almost got himself killed for Suman who he had just met? No...It couldn't be...this couldn't possibly be Allen Walker...

-What's this Shounen?- Tyki couldn't help but smirk a bit in disbelief. Allen remained silent.

- No...What's this..? Is it Neah?...- Tyki thought to himself. Allen's expression was cold, that of a dolls. Could Road had been related to this too?

-kyahahaha!- A girl coming from under the blood and rising one of her legs seductively suddenly giggled.- Of course it was me silly! Who else? hahahaha!-She pressed her hand on her stomach.

Tyki COMLETELY confused,shifted gazes with Allen and Road.

-Huh? What? What the heck just happened?- Tyki felt so left out. Had Road messed with Allen's mind?

Allen himself seemed confused himself.

Allen blinked a bit. Somehow Road had helped him to awake as a full Noah. That remark was actually funny. Of course it was Road! How stupid could he get!

Road looked at Tyki and slapped him in the face.-Tyki how could you? What were you thinking! Did you want my wittle Allen to die or something! B-A-K-A! BAKA! -

She took her tongue out and just as Tyki was to comeback her, Allen gave out a huge laughter mixed with sobs. Tyki and Road turned their heads to him simultaneously. Was this not the boy who should be mentally shocked right now?

-Allen...are you ok?- Road asked a bit concerned.

-hahahaha yeah.- Allen's laugh was not fake, it was real. -At least now that you have helped me unite with Neah. -

At hearing these response Road smirked a bit in relief. She looked back at Tyki and raised one of her fingers- See Tyki? He loves me so much I made him laugh! Aww my cuuuute wittle Allen! - She hugged Allen - I don't care if you are one with Neah I still love you! -

-AHAHAHAHA!- This made Allen laugh even more. This WAS indeed his family. Even tough they were so evil, between themselves they were family. They made him happy. Somehow they did. They were still family. And who was he to call them evil? He was evil himself!

Road blinked a bit, as well as Tyki making them exchange worried faces. Road was faking the face since she was hearing every single little thing Allen was telling to himself. Thanks to Neah he had accepted his fate. This made her proud and love him even more.

Road approached Allen and offered him a hand just like Tyki had done previously. Tyki utterly annoyed not understanding what was going on between this two's minds imitated Road.

-Well, Allen? Will you come with us? The Earl's party must have started by now.- Road jumped up and down.

Allen nodded and took Tyki's and Road's arms. Road and Allen smiled at each other. Tyki just tusked. He didn't cared what happened between this two anymore. At least Allen was ok.

-Say Allen what where you sad about anyway?-Tyki growled

Tyki totally lost looked at Allen anxiously waiting for a response. Allen blinked for a moment and laughed shyly.

-Nothing... I had just doubted my family for a bit, I regretted killing my friends for a moment there but... .- Allen stopped for a bit making Tyki and Road wonder

- then I realized something...-Allen looked up at both of them in the eyes but mainly Road- And that's that you guys, my family, were what I had been searching for my entire life...- Allen kept walking like if he had just said something good.

One of Tyki's eyes twitched. Seriously what the hell DID this two teens experience in their minds. Something he probably would never know and wanted to stay that way.

Road couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The boy had just let go of all of his life believes like nothing just now. Allen had definitely snapped and lost himself just now. She could tell as she could read even his inner thoughts. She just hoped he wouldn't force himself too hard but oh well shed act like she didn't knew for now...

-Tyki I think we lost him- Road laughed and told Tyki telepathically

- yeah they boy went insane- Tyki whispered in response half hoping Allen could hear

They both sighed leaving Allen wondering a bit and continued their walk toward the party.

**THE END Reviews please! ^W^ I accept any kind of review, bad or good. thx.**


End file.
